Naruto:Strength
by JACK-KCAJ12
Summary: Naruto, has a powerful jutsu used upon him by the third Hokage unintentionally giving the boy strength beyond that of... ohh let's say Twenty, no Fifty Tsunade. Lemons, Cussing, Killing, Gore you know all the fun stuff! Oh and HAREM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Strength

Pitter patters of rain fell from the sky, as if Kami herself cried over the broken body of the five year-old Uzumaki Naruto

lying in tatters. As the life drained out of the young boy, a realization hit him he WILL NOT tolerate dying. What did

those fucking villagers have against him? He had done nothing… maybe…. he should… 'yes' he thought. Getting

up slowly he faced the bastards who had maimed him, shocked faces populated everyone present.

"You dumb motherfuckers…." Naruto said calmly the Kyuubi's yokai cocooning around the boy. As he was going charge a man appeared from the shadows saying "Ninpo: Massuru renzoku hōkai-jutsu" (Ninja art continuous muscle collapse jutsu!) As Naruto fell with a yelp of pain the man adopted a hardened disposition "ANBU!" the man cried as four people seemingly melting from the shadows appeared around him.

"Put Naruto Uzumaki in Holding cell number five, await further orders." "Hai Hokage-sama" as a ANBU with a weasel mask picked Naruto up and with a single hand-seal, vanished in a 'poof' of smoke followed by his colleagues the man being revealed as the third fire shadow looked up to the sky and mumbled "Why did it have to be this way" and with a handseal he vanished

Holding Cell five: Seven years after the event

"Sir, if I may ask why holding cell five, it is only for the most dangerous of criminals?" Asked the ANBU with a weasel mask on his face. The Hokage with a very heavy voiced said "It is to make sure the jutsu I used upon the boy stays in proper condition, No matted the strength of the Kyubbi's yokai if Naruto cannot move neither can it" amazed the ANBU asked "What does the justu you used do exactly Hokage-sama?" The grizzled man answered " It continuously breaks down the muscles as they reform so that the subject, as long as heavy chakra is present in the area, will never move it is a difficult technique needing eighty percent of the users chakra regardless of how much he or she has." "I see" the ANBU said beyond awed however little did they know what Sarutobi Hiruzen did would be a change in the shinobi world as they perceive it.

Naruto's mindscape: same time as Hokage's conversation with the ANBU

A sewer dripping with what appeared to be water is the first thing Naruto saw looking around he found a cage with gigantic bars, taller than the Hokage monument, thicker than the grandest tree in Hi no kuni! Then with ground shifting movement an enormous red fox head slammed into the bars, along with nine-tails! Naruto's eyes widened but not a sound was made.

A voice sounded out ancient and powerful "** YOU HUMAN, YOU ARE THE ONE THEY SEALED ME WITHIN… INTERESTING, HOWEVER I WISH NOT TO STAY HERE REMOVE THIS SEAL FREE ME FROM YOUR BODY AND I WILL KEEP YOU ALIVE AND SPARE THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE, OF COURSE IF YOU DONT I WILL SIMPLY KILL YOU AND REFORM IN A DECADE WHICH SHALL IT BE? **Naruto pondered the question for several moments and said the word the fox Grinned madly at "Ok". Naruto reached up to remove the seal as a flash of light hit him. the standing before him was the Fourth hokage.

AN- I know this was very, very short I hope to improve the length of my chapters The basis for this story is that I read fanfiction all the time and never have read where naruto has super strength that isn't from tsunade's method what i did here was make it so that overtime The third Hokage's justu were to break down his muscles the kyubbi would fix them making them stronger and very compact this happening every 12 hours for seven years, In other words Naruto's physical strength at twelve is on par with tsunade's and it will only grow. Have fun R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Instinct

-Mindscape-

The Fourth Hokage stood before Naruto, with a disapproving look upon his face. " I thought you would be better than this son, I can't beliv-" "WAIT WHAT" the Fourth Hokage was interrupted by Naruto's outburst. "You're my dad?" Naruto asked with a tone of the child innocence all children have. "Yes son, I am your-OOOMPH" the great fourth Hokage was again interrupted but not by his sons words, but a fist planted deep into his gut which was followed by several more which Minato though 'these things could give Tsunade a run for her-OUCH!'

As the younger blonde continued to pummel the older blonde into oblivion he was heard screaming "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU TO LEAVE ME? HUH? WHAT AND THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU LEFT ME TO THOSE THINGS YOU CALLED VILLAGERS YOU SICK FUCK!" Naruto finished off his speech with a Chakra enhanced Double punch to the Kage's face and stomach leaving the older man in a heap in the water of the sewer. "well dear old dad i'm not going to give you a chance to explain yourself you really fucked the kunai on this one!"

With that Naruto ripped the seal off of The almighty Kyubbi no kitsune's cage And with a loud roar the entire sewer was filled with yokai and the last image seen were the tears streaming down the face former most powerful shinobi in all the Elemental Nations.

Holding cell number five

A explosion of Yokai collapsed the holding cell and the Kyuubi stood above Kohonoa once more, then in another large flash of Yokai It was gone the citizens of the largest village in Hi no Kuni were shocked and started a mass panic which the ANBU though confused and slightly terrified started to handle

-WITH NARUTO-

The former holder of the Kyuubi stood up amongst the rubble the high concentration of chakra gone the young man smiled and jumped for joy, which he found was not a good idea. With a non-chakra enhanced jump he soared over three stories and landed on the roof(or what was left of it) and looked amongst the crowd with a wicked smile and said "Wow I cannot believe just standing here the Kyuubi scared all of these people…. it's awe inspiring honestly" the awed expression on his face did not last however as the third Hokage appeared before him. With a grim look on his face "What did you do Naruto?" The Hokage was not playing as he asked the question so Naruto answered simply " I realeased the kyuubi no kitsune on condition he does not destroy the village or me" Hiruzen Sarutobi with a sigh walked over to the young blonde and put a hand on his shoulder

"Naruto you have released a being no one in this village at the moment could hope to match… I'm arresting you for the crime of high treason." he said with a tone of finality. he was surprised however when he was sent flying through a building, courtesy of one of Naruto's chakra powered punches and with that act naruto jumped towards the one place he knew he would be safe, but was assaulted with shuriken from behind he turned around and a ANBU with a boar mask, his muscles showing he's adept in taijutsu, threw a punch towards naruto's face Naruto took the hit and flew into a tree.

Naruto hit the tree with a THUD, pulling himself out he saw the ANBU attempt a right haymaker Naruto sidestepped hitting the offending arm sending the ANBU off balance as Naruto's knee buried into the boar ANBU's gut and an elbow in his back shattering his sternum and his spine in one motion. Going purely on instinct naruto moved the now dead ANBU in front of himself as three fuma shuriken came at blinding speeds as the fuma shuriken embedded themselves in to makeshift shield ten ANBU blackops landed around Naruto most holding the last handseal in an A-ranked jutsu others with ninja-to and other weapons "Well fuck…" Naruto said as a rattle in the bushes surprised everyone.

Looking over they saw a terrible….. full grown kitsune….. with nine tails! The small fox jumped at the head ANBU with unrealistic speed and chomped on his throat it's nine tails making short work of the other ANBU. Naruto was drenched in sweat, nervous the most powerful being in existence at this point in time would kill him as well. **"NO NIGEN IM NOT HERE TO KILL YOU, NOT TODAY AT LEAST." **"Well what are you here for?" asked a perplexed Naruto **"A HEAD START MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **A tail of yoke wrapped around Naruto, cocked itself back and threw him! In the distance you could hear "YOU FUCKING FURBALL, GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH YOUR TAILS…" the Kyubbi no Kitsune could not hear as he was to busy laughing… slowly turning to her human form…. "Maybe one day he might be strong enough for me to spread my legs as she moistened between her legs and let one of her tails take car of her itch…..

**AN: Thanks for reading chapter two guys again a short chapter but it's slightly long than the last one eh? Yea so you see there will be sexual content and I forgot to put a disclaimer: No one on this site owns Naruto if they did Naruto the anime wouldn't be such a disappointment oh also for the harem ill be setting up a poll top three (so you can vote once each for your top three) Fuu, Mei , Konan, Anko, Guren, Hanabi, Tsunade, shizune. So have fun fuck woman or men i wont judge and send me pepsi **

**Sincerely yours, if you drink pepsi! MUHAHAHAAHA**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three training

I don't own naruto

_Bird country Kiza town 20 miles east from Iwa_

With a large crash awaking half the Bird country how was it not to be noticed? A distress signal to an Iwa outpost a mile out of the town as the village militia checked out the crater they heard a voice call out from within. "Ug-ugh-ugh Fucking… ug…fox fucked…..up…..ugh…..my breathing. The village's militia leader called out "Oi if anyone is down there come up with your hands up and weapons on the ground!"

A chuckle exited the crater "You guys want me to give up, huh? well FUCK YOU i'll take on this whole fucking village if you attack me I will not be forgiving" Naruto jumped from the crater right next to the leader of the militia. The leader widened his eyes in surprise and said to his men, "Attack!" Three men came at Naruto two from the sides one from the front.

Naruto jumped above the three militia and grabbed the one from his left side, swinging him all they way to his right side effectively taking out the militia men. He picked up an ax the one from the front had and chucked it at the leader. The leader dodged the ax and charged to punch Naruto, Naruto stomped on the ground and a small shockwave along with many cracks in the earth, formed and tripped up the leader making him lose his footing. Naruto made a quick decision and lunged forward with a double hammer fist on the man's back.

The force of his bone being pulverized and the damage to his muscles made him collapse on the ground forming a body-shaped crater in the ground. The man surprisingly lifted his head and asked the preteen "What is your name?" Naruto looked down at the man and said "Naruto Uzumaki the worlds strongest motherfucker." The leader chuckled and said "Well Naruto Uzumaki you'd better run you are strong but I see you have no formal taijutsu training and we sent a bird to the Iwa outpost they should be here any minute.

Naruto with no hesitation, started running out of the village heading east. After twenty minutes He had run about 8 miles out of Kiza and settled down at the mouth of a cave that had a small stream near it. Taking a drink from the stream, Naruto stood up and thought 'Where am I going to go now….' Heading back to the cave Naruto was suddenly captured by a mound of mud that rose out of the ground up to his chin.

"Who are you?" A voice seemingly coming from nowhere called out. Looking around as much as he could, Naruto spotted a man coming out of the cave. He had an athletic albeit skinny build, accompanied by a light tan and shaggy brown hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back, He wore loose fitting black pants with a black vest and no undershirt and looked to be in his late twenties early thirties.

"I won't ask again" The man called out to Naruto. Naruto said in an aggravated voice "My name is Uzumaki Naruto now, let me out of this! ARRAAGH!" Flexing his chakra and his muscles he broke free from the rock prison and took what the man thought to be "A crappy taijustu stance". Naruto glared hard at the man who returned his glare with an uncaring gaze. "Well than Uzumaki Naruto, why are you here?" Naruto said " Old man you wouldn't believe it" The man's eye twitched a millimeter at being called old and said " Oh just try me and my name is't old man it's Banjaku"

Half an hour later same location

"Then I was tossed to a town who's militia attacked me, sent a bird to an Iwa out post and had me running away faster than if I was told there was free ramen here!" The man shook his head " Wow kid… your life sucks" Naruto face-faulted and Asked "Well what should I do now banjaku?" The man thought for a moment and said "welllll I guess I can let you stay here for a while maybe even train ya." Naruto's grin was from ear to ear as he jumped with excitement " Will you teach me jutsu?" Banjaku again thought for a moment and said "Well I guess… But if I am going to train you I have to see your basic skills, let's have a spar"

In a clearing just in front of Banjaku's cave they both stood ready. Naruto in his 'Brawler' stance and banjaku in his 'Rock hard defense' stance. Banjaku called out "HAJIME!" Naruto started off by running at Banjaku at a speed he thought the blonde wouldn't posses, coming upon him Naruto threw a wild haymaker at the older man, he ducked at watched as the younger man's fist connected with the rock, and his jaw dropped seeing that he was not hurt, rather the rock was completely obliterated small shards being the only thing left.

Banjaku gulped and thought to himself 'If one of those connects… well I hope I die' Naruto came around again and With a snap kick cracked a tree in half as banjaku had jumped over it, he ax kicked Naruto's head. Making Naruto an imprint on the ground, "OWWWW" Banjaku heard form coming off the ground Naruto got up and charged again only this time doing a slide kick towards Banjaku's feet jumping up again and preparing to perform another ax kick was surprised when Naruto was aiming for the tree he had broken in half.

Picking it up with terrifying ease, Naruto chucked it at Banjkau, who's eyes widened not expecting that was nearly hit with the tree but with a "Kawarimi no jutsu" he was safe Banjaku however was not sated, oh he knew the boy was strong now but he wanted to see his full potential his full strength punch so he silently made an Iwa bushin and watched from the sidelines as he called out "Wow kid, you suck no wonder you were an orphan you're parents must have known you were gonna be a loser or they were just losers themselves and could't handle a kid, I even bet they tried aborting you!"

He got his desired result as Naruto's chakra was spiraling out of control and with a scream of chakra being released he and Naruto saw something that made them both stare in awe while Banjaku said "Damn… I'm really glad my clone is out there…."

AN: AND Cliffhanger muhahahahahaha always R&R oh btw poll status as of right now is 3 for Hanabi 4 for Guren 5 for Fuu and Anko

7 for Mei 8 for Tsunade and 9 for Konan what you guys have a paper fetish? All right everyone drive safe fuck your waitress and remember PEPSI AND DEW ARE GODLY!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Strength: chapter Four

Banjaku Was incredibly impressed and equally terrified. What he saw before him was nothing short of amazing, standing before his clone was Naruto….. With Two Giant blue chakra arms protruding from his back, each at least 8 meters long and extremely muscular. Naruto himself was overflowing with chakra, muscles bulging increasing his mass by at least two times.

"**YOU STILL THINK I'M WEAK HUH? HUH?! ILL SHOW YOU WEAK". **In a movement faster than Banjaku ( His clone) guessed the strike would be he narrowly avoided it looking back he saw a good five meters of forest… well he didn't see the forest for a good five meters.

'Shit' Banjaku's clone thought 'ill be obliterated by an attack like that gotta be light on my-' another attack came before he could finish his thoughts only years of experience kept him alive. 'Damn cant use any attacks that will hurt him with out killing him…. Wait!' Banjaku dodged another attack this one however hit the ground creating a large shockwave while Banjaku jumped and started hand seals.

'DONE!' he thought as he yelled, "**DOTON: GREAT FALLING STARS JUTSU!"**

The attack raised hundreds of small pieces of rock that propelled toward Naruto at amazing speeds. Unable to avoid this the rocks plummeted toward Naruto.

Amazingly his chakra 'cloak' ate up some of the rocks before the attack became too much and pummeled him. Naruto, nearly unconscious sees Banjaku squatting over his body looking down at Naruto "Damn kid you're gonna fuck some shit up when this training is over ne?

Naruto with his last moment of awareness says "Fuck…. You" and flicks Banjaku in the chest causing Banjaku to fly away with several broken ribs screaming "YOU LITTLE BASTARD IM GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUU….." with a smile on his face Naruto passed out not being able to wait for his training.

_Time skip Three years later_

A boy, no, young man sat by a boulder in a clearing on the outside of a town named Kitchiwa his appearance would be different for most people. Wearing nothing but a jacket that came down to his waist and cargo shorts, both black his mid-length blonde hair came down each side of his face looking rather similar to a former Kage from somewhere….. his body toned to that of a pro boxer showed his rippling muscles and with a face that screamed 'DAMN' to most women in the vicinity he seemed to be a guy who you'd have to lock up your daughter….. or wife.

Sitting beside him was a rather large sack of ryo and …. A score board saying 'Me:1274

you assholes zip.' A sign above him saying "If you can beat me in a test of physical strength you get my bag of ryo" seeing the size of the bag in question Naruto thought out loud "I should probably spend some dough to get another bag huh?"

Then from the other side of the clearing a man bulging with disgusting amounts of muscle came from the village with an extremely pissed off look on his face. "!"(.1 Naruto Aggai kyōdo) you slimy bastard!"

Naruto looked up with a shit eating grin "What? Shouldn't you be at home with your daughter Kazua?" Kazua's eyes exploded out of his skull in a classic anime fashion "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I'm HERE YOU'RE THE REASON MY DAUGHTER IS NO LONGER A MAIDEN I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto's eyebrow raised "Wait you mean to tell me I took you're daughter's virginity?" "YES YES YOU DID" "Are you absolutely sure?" Naruto's eyebrows narrowed his KI spilling out from him making Kazua's bravado waver. "y-yes I mean YES!" "Huh" Naruto said "that is surprising"

" Why's that?" Kazua asked wanting to know where Naruto was going with this. "Oh because I fucked her sideways, up , down, left, right, diagonally and upside and she was still screaming for more HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "YOU DIRTY RAT BASTARD ILL KILL YOU" The stupid civilian attacked Naruto who simply picked up a pebble and flicked it at the poor poor man.

"NANI?!" the man cried as the pebble seemingly had no effect "HAHAHA THE CALL YOU Naruto Aggai kyōdo? HA THAT"S-" A small hole formed in his chest as he looked down in confusion, before he knew it his back exploded killing the man instantly. Naruto looked at him and chuckled "not even a warm up" standing he thought 'I _have_ been here for a while huh?" grabbing his bag of ryo he briskly walked away wondering where life would take him next.

A/N

Sorry about another short chapter but im limited in my creativity I'm trying to write longer chapters but I don't even have a real plot yet so I'll continue updating when I can figure shit out which will probably only take a few days so expect the new up date soon so,

Live well and fuck hard or Eat shit and die ja ne

p.s Pepsi


End file.
